entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
Law Enforcement AI Law Enforcement will make a straight beeline towards player positions, coming in squads and often breaching through locked doors in their way. If a door they come into has been unlocked, they will instead open the door, allowing the door to close afterwards. Law Enforcement are never seen retreating and will recklessly advance forwards, while sometimes ducking into cover. Assault Waves There are 3 stages of an Assault: # Breach - In this stage, assault team will proceed to find the closest cover available to them. And will move away from enemies if in close range. # Shootout - In this stage, assault teams will start to shoot enemy players or other enemy NPCs. They do not move at all during the firefight. They will skip this stage if there are no players in the area, allowing players to storm in and shoot law enforcement. # Exit - This final stage is when the assault team goes to the next area, often one which has or is close to players or objectives. When moving to an area, police will not shoot at a player. They cannot interact with the environment other than breaking doors and freeing hostages. Tactics Assault Teams (Excluding police officers) are the only NPCs that can throw flashbang grenades at the player (Professional+ difficulty only). The flashbang will start beeping before exploding. If a player is near a flashbang, it will blind the player for 10 seconds. If you open up your inventory while blinded, you will void the blindness and will be able to see your screen, albeit very poorly. Shooting a flashbang will destroy it. Aggressive Attitude Enemies start to move around faster (except Guards) and shoot faster (applies in Operative+) They can be dangerous in higher difficulties, being elite. Police Officers = Police Officers, also known and officially known as First Responders are the first enemy NPCs that spawn in a loud heist. First Responders spawn in one wave in squads of 2 units. They will either come equipped with a 480 MCS or a K45. First Responders act as SWAT and they are currently only seen in The Withdrawal and The Freelancer (where they act as security guards) but they previously also spawned in The Killhouse. They were removed for unknown reasons. |-| SWAT Units = SWAT Units '''are a type of NPC that spawns during a loud mission after the First Responders have arrived. There are currently 4 types of SWAT Units: '''Regular SWAT, Shield SWAT, Aegis Units '''and '''Police Snipers. Regular SWAT Regular SWAT are the common enemy that spawn in waves. They are the second to enter the area and are equipped with either a CBR-C, 480 MCS, F57, or S97. They are easy to kill on rookie while operative or above they will get harder to kill. Regular SWAT wear a black tactical uniform (Shirt, Pants), combat boots, a balaclava and a helmet. Shield SWAT Shield SWAT units are like the Regular SWAT but they come equipped with a ballistic shield and a K45 or S97. Ballistic shields are impenetrable with current weapons and protect the user completely from oncoming fire. The only weakness a Shield SWAT has besides explosives is the little rectangular window that helps the user see. Shoot through that window and you'll be able to take the shield out. Alternatively, get behind them or use an explosive such as a grenade or C4. Another method to take this unit out is via the Sniper Mastery perks, which allows snipers to pierce through their shields. Aegis Units Aegis Units are similar to the Shield SWAT. The only difference is they possess the III-Aegis armor and wear a metal mask on their face. They are the hardest to kill as the III-Aegis armor protects the user the most compared to other available armor. Aegis Units spawn in every few waves, and are announced by the mission coordinator. The best way to kill them is to throw a grenade into the area they are in and to take cover as the grenade blows up (Other teammates can take damage from the grenade's blast, but this function only applies to Elite and Legend difficulty where friendly fire is turned on). Another way to kill a Aegis Unit is to shoot the back of its head and not its mask, although this will be much harder to execute. Aegis Units will also cover themselves with their shields if you try to shoot them. Police Sniper Police Snipers are Regular SWAT equipped with a CH-A with a laser and a scope attached to them. They spawn on the second wave and ongoing, on very far buildings. Since they spawn very far from the player position, they can't receive a lot of damage. However, they will deal serious damage to the player. You can recognize them if you see a laser or a flash on a building pointing to your position. On Legend difficulty, Snipers won't show the laser, which makes locating their exact position more difficult. The best way to deal with them is to bring either a CBR-C or a CH-A sniper. Other weapons will work but will make the process much harder. |-| Steel Cove Reinforcements = Steel Cove has their own reinforcements, they are more aggressive and will spawn almost instantly. SC Soldier SC Soldiers are the replacements for Regular SWAT. They come in groups and prepare to swarm the player(s). They also will attack Rose. Soldiers will sometimes drop medkits. They are the first to enter the area and are equipped with either a CBR-C, 480 MCS, F57, or S97. SC Shredder SC Shredders are heavily armoured soldiers who are equipped with III-Aegis Armor, an Aegis Elite mask, and a Sawblade. A good way to kill these units is to aim at their head and try to go for a headshot. Shooting at their bodies will only deal a little bit of damage. SC Shredders don't have shields, so just spray and pray to kill them. Trivia * Aegis Units, as well as Shield SWAT, were added on September 24, 2018. * Before the update on October 14, 2018, SWAT Officers also spawned in PvE. * Sniper SWAT Units were added on December 10, 2018. * The Blacksite is the only mission that doesn't feature SWAT but instead replaces them with soldiers from the organization "Steel Cove". * In the past, SWAT units were the only enemy NPCs that spawned during loud missions. * Interestingly, SC Shredders have the same uniform as Regular SWAT, unlike SC Soldiers which have military uniforms. (This might be a developer oversight but still unconfirmed). Category:Organizations Category:NPCs